


What Makes Nightwing Nightwing

by Fandom_Tributes_YT



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Court of Owls, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, Dick Grayson Feels, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Eating Disorders, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insomnia, Multi, Protective Slade Wilson, Self-Harm, Slade Wilson's A+ Parenting, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The League of Assassins (DCU), swaring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Tributes_YT/pseuds/Fandom_Tributes_YT
Summary: hi! this is my first book on Ao3 this was also posted on Wattpad ware I'm under the same username.this story simply is about the Justice league and the Young Justice team watching what makes Nightwing Nightwing hens the title.  I will go further in depth in the first part.  This story takes place just over ten years after Young Justice season two, season three doesn't happen in this timeline.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

full decripsion (old (working on new one))

Ok, so this is the coveted version of What makes Nightwing Nightwing, so basically, the main leaguers went to space like they did in season two of YJ, but they didn’t come back until six years later. All the bat kids and a few others later live not in Wayne Manor but Grayson Manor (Vary original). They moved there a few days after the leaguers left. 

This story is in the mind of Dick Grayson. We’re the league, and the Young Justice(this does include Best boy, but he was apart of the titans first and no the YJ Team) team sits and watches the memories of Dick.

This includes the Allen twins Don, Dawn, and Jonathan Kent as he later in the story dates Damian. At two, Damian was given to Dick Because the league of assassins being taken down custody has been awarded to dick. Keep in mind that dick was sixteen at the time. Dick and Kori, AKA Starfire, have raised Damian.

On to her. She and dick have been married since they were eighteen. Then years later, they had a Baby named Mar’i. About a month after that, Kori was called back to her home planet Because it was her time to be queen. Her Child was only a month old, but she would be back as soon as she could. 

Let's move on to Jason, Roy, and Leon. Jason is the Rapper Named NF (I don’t own NF soo keep that in mind). Jason was 11 when he died because of the joker( I’m assuming that everyone knows what happened to Jason). Roy, after years of trying to find the real Roy Harper, after years, Roy found him then went back to his brothers. Shortly after that, around a year, Wally Died. Then years later, Leon was born. 

Now on to Tim, Steph, and Charlotte. She got pregnant at just fifteen with Tim’s child and cam to live with Dick. That time Tim was still living with Bruce Because if he were to move, Bruce would find out and go looking. Then about a month after Tim’s birthday the next year, Charlotte was born.

As for the rest of the BatKids, they try to live a semi. Normal life, but going out and saving people every night is not so typical.

For the ships, I have put in NightStar, JayRoy, TimSteph, DamiJohn, Stony ( just a small bit), Bruce X Selena (Barley any of this one), and SpitFire.(I am open to adding more if you guys want another one. 

As for the ages you guy can pick for Selena, Lois, Iris, Bruce, and the rest of the justice league. As for Alfred he is IMMORTAL! For the rest (Julia(37), Roy(32), Wally(31), Kate(30), Dick(30), Barbra(29), Jason(27), Tim(25), Steph(24), Luke(22), Cass(21), Harper(20), Helena(18), Damian(14), John(13), Don(11), Dawn(11), Duke(10), Tarry(9), Charlotte(8), Leon(4), Mar’i(2).

I may have forgotten some that I will add later, but for now, this is what I have. I did change that the main six don’t come back for ten years, so that’s that.  
This story follows the justice league and the Young justice team(S2) as they go thought dicks memory’s of the past 30 years. 

This story also has my OC Nova. she and a DC character are my YT channel. Fandom Tributes. This is the first time that I am using her on Wattpad. So hopefully, this goes well. 

Now for the warnings swearing (Jason is in this story, what would you think), NO SMUT, Physical Abuse, and Mandy other types of Abuse.


	2. Part #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the mess of a story that I have created. This is part one 1/200 so let's get to it. As of now, the league is still in space. They are still in the jet flying back to earth. He YJ team is all in the Watch Tower, but the mountain was blown up. So ya, let's get to the story.  
> Warnings: None

(I do NOT own anything except the plot)

(Green lanterns jet)  
(June 5, 2026)

The six JLA members sat in the jet. It was silent until 'The Flash' AKA Barry Allen spoke.

"Do you Guys think anything has changed?" Barry Asked

"I think that stuff has changed, but I don't think it will be major."

"Do we know how long we were gone?" WW asked 

"I estimate that we ware gone for about a year. But I could be wrong." Bruce said

Then smoke started to fill the jet.

"Well, I could tell you......" said a mysterious voice

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Barry sacreemed

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to show you something and get you back to earth. My name is Nova. And I am here to show you memories of Dick Grayson, and the Young Justice team will be there too but not the Bat Kids." Nova said

Suddenly the plan teleported.

(Watch Tower)  
(June 5, 2026)

"We need to find a new leader for this team," Kaldur said, addressing Artemis, Connor, and Magan.

"It's getting to be too much. I have to help Lead a kingdom and run a part of the justice league. I don't have time for the team now. Unless the rest of the justice league come back soon, I will have to find a new leader or disband the group." Kaldur Explained

"Nighting hasn't been seen for years. There are no new reports on Batman yet this week. And even if there were, we wouldn't be able to find him." Artemis said

"This team is getting to be too big for just one person to run. We know that Nightwing coils run it with no problem. But after the original bat left, he has his hands full. After all, he did leave the Justice League about a year after they left." Kaldur said

Then the room filled with a bright wright light filled the room.

"Hello, my name is Nova, and I'm here to show you something. Get your team together for a meeting." Nova Told the four

"Team to the meeting room, NOW!" Kaldur said into the speaker

(5 minutes later)

All of the team was in the meeting room Nova Spoke.

"Hello, my name is nova, and I am here to tell you and show you some things. But first, here are some people that I think you would like to see." Nova Explained and with a snap of her fingers Batman, Superman, Wonder women, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Flash, and Aquaman were in front of the group

"My King your back," Kaldur said

"Yup there back now. And now its time for the main reason I am here. I think that it's time for you guys to find something out about the first sidekick Robin/Nightwing/Dick Grayson. Its time for the Batman/Bruce Wayne to see what he did to the Bat kids. Now as you know Dick Grayson was the first robin, the first sidekick, founder of the YJ Team and the Teen Titans, also one of the original seven avengers, and current Batman. Along with a bunch of other titles. But that is all you need to know." Nova said then she snapped her fingers and then they were all teleported.

(Dick Graysons Mind)  
(June 5, 2026)

"Welcome to Dick Graysons Mind, fallow me please," Nova told the group. Walking to the right side of the room they stood in.

they followed quietly. No one questioned what Nova said. After about an hour of walking, they made it to the center of Dicks mind. 

Ok thank you guys for reading and welcome to the rewrite. Its a lot better than the first time I wrote this part and I also rewrote the description to go with the new way I'm going with this story. Thanks for reading! Remember to get Throught, stay Whelmed, and Feel the Aster.

9/21/20


	3. Part #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back to the mess of a story that I have created. This part is about Dicks first memory. Because I had made a part of this before I rewrite everything. Let's get started with "His Frist memory"

"Ok, welcome to the memory core. This is where all memories are stored then taken for later use. Well since we are here I will introduce you to the emotions." Nova Said

The big group sat there in silence. Not a word was said even from Lagaan (I don't like him at all and I don't know why.) they were all on edge especially Batman. Then mutable fingers walked thought a door on the left of the group. There were ten people who walked into the room. One looked to be as small as three, the oldest looked to as old as thirty.

"Nova, welcome back." the oldest person said

"Well Nightwing, how has it been in the mind of Dick Grayson?" Nova said

"Wait who are they!?" The Boy in the workout outfit said.

"Well Dickie this is the Young Justice team and some of the Justice League," Nova explained

"He looks like what Dick dresses up like now." Dick(3) said

"Because he is the reason that Dick has to dress like that. A some that Bruce would recognize you but probably not the others." Nova Said

"Wait back up who are these people? Artemis asked

"Well I fingered you would know but I tell you anyway. Let's start with this little guy his name is Dickie, and he represents happiness. Next is Richard he represents Sadness. Then we have Robin, Renegade, Nightwing, and talon (I don't know what to name the man so you guys get to make up a name put it in the comments!) they are what most of you know to be the regular Nightwing. But they are different. These guys run dicks mind after an event that happened years ago that I had helped with years ago. Now let's get to the show! Everyone take a seat." Nova Expanded

They all sat in the five rows in front of a large screen. As theory waste getting settled Nova and Dickie walked out onto the floor in front of the rows.

"Ok everyone welcomes to the show!" Nova said as the screen lit up then the surroundings changed to a circus theme than some words came up on the screen

Welcome to haly's circus

As the day came to an end the Grayson's stayed in the top tent with there one year old son Richred or dick as he liked to be called

"Mami! uite că merg!(Mommy! Look I'm doing it!" A young Dick Grayson shouted

"What is the language he is speaking?" Barry asked

"Romanian" Nova Said

"How is he talking so clearly. He's only one?" Clark asked

"Well he is a fast learner," Nova said

"Yes, you are my little Robin! But remember you need to speak English not Romain." Mary said

"But you and Tata do it all that time.!" Dick exclaimed

Then the screen cut

Memory 1/?


	4. Part #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hello! Welcome back to the mess of a story that I have created. This is going to be a two memory chapter meaning that I will in cloud two memory’s. The first memory will be the Grayson’s fall, and the second being the Juvenile center. This brings the memory count to 3/200. I am sorry for the updates being so slow. It's Because of school I will try to update every other weekend. All translations are from Google translate. Anyway on to the Story)

(Dicks mind)  
(June 6, 2026)  
(Memory #1)

“Ok, on to the next memory. This one is dark. Try not to freak out.” Nova explained 

“Wait why?” Artemis asked 

“Well let’s just say that this is what started Dicks Journey to become Robin” Nova said 

Then the screen turned on it show a sign the read 

The Flying Graysons  
John  
Mary  
Richard

Then the small boy came running in from the side yelling in a different language

“Jonny! Nu este cinstit!”(Jonny! That’s not fair!) A young Dick Grayson yelled running after the older boy. Suddenly the two boys halted to a stop in front of a tall man with a cigarette in his mouth. 

“I’m only here to provide protection for your performers.” The tall man said 

“I will assure you that my performers know how to protect themselves. We will not be needing you help mister Zecco” haly said to the man 

“Very Well then. Something very bad is going to happen.” Zecco said walking away

As the man walked passed the two younger boys he snickered to himself as he put out his cigarette. 

After he passed dick walked up to the Circuits Master

“apare?”(pops) dick asked walking up the man 

“Yes dickie?” Haly asked 

“cine a fost acela?”(who was that) dick asked 

“One one you need to worry about now go find your parents” haly said 

“Ok!” Dick yelled running to find his parents

(Time skip)]

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. Welcome to Haley’s cruise. Tonight we have a special guest. Mister Bruce Wayne.” The circus master said in to the microphone as the crowed alpussed 

“Thank you for coming tonight are stars as always are the Flying Graysons. Tonight we celebrate the youngest member of the flying graysons Richered or Robin as you all know! 

(Time Skip) 

“Last but not least the finale act of the night The Flying graysons and their death defying act the quadruple flip without a net. There are only tree people how can do with Mary, John, And Dick Grayson. Now if you will please welcome the FLYING GRAYSON’S!!” The circus master anosed to the crowed as they cheered in excitement 

The act started with Mary’s sister, her husband and Jonny. After about five mites of “OOO’s” and “ahh’s” the last tree graysons came out. John had went first as he awaits did and then Mary as the singed from side to side the youngest member of the group looked up at the trapez to see that the room was ripping. It was ripping that wasn’t sabots to happen. 

“Mami! Tati! Get off!! Get off of the trees!” Dick yelled as the rope snapped…. 

“Dick….” 

The the five hit the ground. Died. 

Then the. Screen went black 

“So what do you think” Nava Asked 

“T-that really happened” Someone asked 

“Yes it did. And he was there,”Nova said pointing to the man in the bat suit. 

“..... Did.. any of then survive” Wonder Girl Asked 

“No, none of them did. “ beast boy answered in a quiet tone. ( I don’t remember i said that best by is here or not but he is here now) 

“Beast boy Is correct ever chance this event tick is the only living Grayson left and now i think it is time that we take a break. 

That concoulds memory number two. 

(Dicks mind)  
(June 6, 2026)  
(Memory #2)

One week later the texted on the screen read

Dick was sitting in the middle of the bottom bunk an a bunk bed with tries running down his face. He looked too skinny like he hadn’t ate in almost a week. Then the camera turned to the cell door 

“Gypsy!! You have a visitor!” The hard yelled opening the cell door 

Dick slowing walked trods the door once out following the gard to the vistiters room(I don’t know what they are called) once there there was a woman and a man both in formal attire also both with short black hair. But nested to the two was a older woman. The social worker. His social worker. He had stoped dead in his tracks. The gard pushed him forward. Once at the table the gard had left and the Socail worker had started to talk. 

“MIster Wayne, miss Kyle are you shore that you would like to take this young……. boy in?” The lady asked 

“Yes! I would love to!” Miss Kyle asserted 

“Mister Wayne?” 

“Whatever she wants” the man said not really paying attention

“Ok mister Wayne just sign here” the lady placed mutable papers intron of the man 

As the man was signing the woman walked up to Dick. 

“HI, Richard! My name is Selena! Your going to be coming with me and bruce. He “ Selena said 

“W-who’s Bruce?” Dick asked 

“He’s the man in that suit” Selena said pointing to Bruce 

As the two talked they got more frankly evernchily readers told Selena to call him Dick. But he didn’t met Bruce yet he had just sat at the table the whole time. 

About an hour later some one had bright a back pack in and set it down by the door. Selena had picked it up on there way out. 

Dick hasn't been outside for about a week. This was a big shock for him on top of that there was a long black car whiting for them then a man stepped out from behind the car and opened the door 

“Hello master Richard. My name is Alfred. and i will bat at your service.” Alfred Exspland and he took the back pack from Selena 

Bruce had next said a word to the young boy. Selena was upbeat about this but didn’t say anything about it. She had grabbed the young boys hand and led him to the limo placing him in one of the back seats buckling him then sitting down next to her boyfriend. 

The ride was silent. It was tense. This was something that dick wasn’t used to. He had gone from interacting with many people all day everyday barely having any contact with these people for a week and now he was going somewhere with people that he didn’t know. 

Soon the car had stopped and one of the back doors had opened bruce was first out it had seemed like he had more inportent things to do other them met the little boy he had just brought to his home. 

Selena had helped him out of the limo and showed him to the front door. Alfred had followed the pair 

“Miss Kyle, would you like me to show Master dick to his room?” The butler asked 

“No Alfred I’ll show him can i please have his bag.” Selena said as the butler gave her the backpack 

“Dick fallow me” Selena said making her way up the stairs dick following behind 

The two had come to a stop in front of a door. The place was blank yet to have his man on it Selena opened the door for the young child showing him his new room. It had to be about the same size as the trailer his family had lived in before the …..Accident. 

Selena had placed him on the king size bed and opened the closet starting to put his stuff away. Selena only pulled out one set of PJ’s two pairs of Jeans and three shirts and his custom that he wore while performing. 

“Dick is this all you have?” Selena asked 

Dick didn’t answer

The contusion memory number three 

“Wait what was he in the juvenile detention center?” Connor asked 

“There wasn’t enough space in the gotham orphanage” Nave Said 

“Why was Bruce not speaking to him?” One of the younger ones asked

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Nova said 

Silence

memory 3/?


	5. Part #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome back this is memory 4/?

(Dicks Mind)  
(June 7,2026)  
(Memory #4)

“Master Richerd are you alright?” Alfred said as he opened the door to the young child’s bedroom 

Dick didn’t answer. All around the room there were pillows and blankets thrown. In the middle of the king size bed was The eight year old. He looked as if he was crying in his sleep. The kid was also mumbling in his sleep. 

Sure Alfred had seen Bruce have nightmares when he was this age but nothing this bad. 

Alfred walked up to the bed and quietly sat on the edge. Then he tried to wake up the boy. 

Soon the small boy had woken up from his nightmares, and tightly latched onto Alfred. 

Alfres held the small boy until he had calmed down enough to talk to him. 

“Master Richard are you ok?” Alfred Asked 

Dick didn’t answer 

As the camera bands to the small boy sleeping on the shoulder of the english butler. 

“He’s soooo small!” all of the girls yelled

“He is only eight” Nova said 

“Does this happen often?” Someone asked 

“Unfortunately yes it does. Master Dick has had these night terrors for the past 22 years as he is now 30 years old.” 

“Alfred!” bruce exclaimed 

“Hello bruce.” Alfred said 

“Now Alfred is here to say something’s to some people (Bruce). He will be here for awhile.” Nova Standed

(Hi everyone it has been awhile but i wanted to get a part out for you guys before the end of the month. So I decided on Christmas! So Merry Christmas. If you don’t celebrate Happy holidays! I want to say thank you for all of the reads this year my first full year of writing! After all that happened in 2020 i think that everyone needs a break from everything. I thank all of the Healthcare workers for everything that you have done this year.)

Happy Holidays and happy new Year!

Memory 4/?


	6. Part #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome Back to the book. This is memory 5

(Dick’s mind)   
(June 7, 2026)  
(Memory #5)

“Now as we view the next memory. This is about a week into Richard's stay at the Manor.” Nova Stated 

As everyone turned their attention to the screen in front Alfred and Selena Came into view. 

“Alfred I think that dick has an eating disorder,” Selena stated 

“Why would you think that Miss kyle?” Alfred said while chopping carrots for the dinner he was making 

“Well, the other day I was looking through his medical history. There wasn't much to go off of. But there were some notes but there by his parents stating that he didn't eat much and that they often had to force him to eat.” Selena explained to Alfred 

“Then I see how little he talks. He only speaks when we ask him to and even when we do he gives vague answers. Then last night I walked into his bedroom to check on him and the covers were thrown all over the place and he was murdered in a different language.” Selena explained 

“Miss Kyle Mabey Master Richerd is From another country. And as for him being quiet, Master Bruce was the same way when he lost his parents.” Alfred said 

“Alfred I’m just worried about him.” Selena Stated

“He just needs time. Losing your parents changes who you are. I saw it happen with Master bruce. Master Bruce was never the same after his parents were killed. He hardened and pushed his feelings away well until he met you of course.” Alfred said

“But Alfred Bruce hasn't even talked to him! He is more concerned with the company and being Batman!” Selena exclaimed 

“Batman?” A small voice said from the doorway 

“Dick!” Selena said walking over to the eight-year-old

“What's a Batman?” Dick questioned 

“Batman is a Superhero! Just like Superman!”Selena said flicking her eyes at Alfred then back to Dick

“Who’s Superman?”

“I never thought that Dick was that quiet when he was that young” Barry said 

“This was before Dick had met Wally or Roy. They both helped him out of this... State.” Nova said 

“I never realized that Dick had an eating disorder,” Cark said 

“Master Dick does a very good job hiding things from others.” Alfred piped in 

“It isn't just Dick though. Wally, Roy, Jason, and a few others do the same thing.” Nova said 

“That they do,” Alfred said 

“Now bruce I think that Alfred would like to have some words with you. Right, Alfred?” Nova asked 

“That is correct Miss Nova” Alfred Said 

The room was silent as Alfred walked to the doorway. Bruce followed the much older man who had at one point been seen as a father figure. 

Once both had left the room a big bang had been heard. This wasn't something normal, something wasn't right.

(hello everyone this is the part for the month. But I just want your guys’ opinion on something. 

Should Dick meet Wally or Roy first? 

Well, thank you for reading!)

Memory 5/?


	7. Part #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome back this is memory #6

(Dicks mind)  
(June 7, 2026)  
(Memory #6)

“This memory is about Dick finding out that bruce is batman” Nava Said 

silence …….

(Memory)

Dick was exploring. It was late. The sky was black, and the stars wore out. Dick was walking into the first-floor library 

He walked slowly around slowly…

After exploring the whole library he had come across a grandfather clock. 

Dick had seen that the floor around the clock was scratched and worn down. Dick slowly pushed on the clock. 

Suddenly the clock slid to the right side of Dick. Dick jumped as the clock moved. 

Dick quickly walked through the open space in the wall,

Dick had found a large set of stairs. It was dark to dark it was more like a cave than a basement. As dick made his way down the stairs more of the cave came into view.

In the center of the cave was a large round platform. Off to the left was a very large computer the size of the open wally space. There was also a long road like path shouting out of the round platform. 

Once on the same level as the main platform, Dick could see a set of stairs only going down only a few feet. Looking down it seemed to be the opposite of everything in the rest of the cave. 

It was well light and clean. 

Suddenly a roar erupted from the opposite of the cave. Making him jump. 

Dick stared at the long road. Seeing two lights at the end. As they got closer the noise got louder. 

Dick just stroud there 

“Why is he just staring!” Barry exclaimed 

“He is only 8,” Nova said

Dick frantically looked around from somewhere to hide, but he coudnt

Then a screeching let out through the cave. 

There in the center of the round platform was a Black car. Then driver’s side door flew open and a large bat-like figure jumped out. As his bouts hit the ground dick jumped. 

The man slowly made his way towards the small boy. 

Dick had unknowingly started to cry. Then there stud the man in the bat suit. Right in front of him. 

“What are you doing here?” The Bat Said the small boy also receiving a blare

Dick didn’t answer 

“Answer me!” The Bat Said 

Dick stayed silent and flipped over the bat as he tried to grab him. 

“Master Bruce!” Alfred yelled from the stairs the Dick had stoud on minutes before.

The Bat Quickly turned his head towards the stairs 

“Master Bruce I can not believe that you could but you’re hands-on master Richard!” Alfred yelled again 

“I-” The Bat Studdered 

“Master Richerd, can you please go to your room?” Alfred said 

Dick nodded running up the stairs 

______________________________________

“And that is how Dick found out how Bruce was batman,” Nova said  
“ So He found out by Bruce scaring the Hell out of him?” Clark said 

“ Why in the Hell would you scar him like that!” Barry yelled


	8. Part #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back this is Memory 7

(Dick’s Mind)(Just to be clear this is time outside of Dick’s mind)   
(June 8, 2026)  
(Memory #7)

“This memory is going to be when Dick meets wally” Nova siad

(Memory)

“Bruce, he needs to talk to someone his age!” selena yelled 

“No he doesn't!. I didn't need to so why should he!” bruce yelled back

\------------------------------------------------------  
“That's NOT how it works!” Barry yelled

“Just wait” Nova Said  
\------------------------------------------------------

“He isn't you! He doesn't have anyone to run to! When you were young you had Alfred to run to he dosent, and he still doesn't trust any of us” Selena yelled again

“Then i don’t know what to tell you!” Bruce yelled

“You can relate to him and try to connect to him!” Selena said

Bruce just walked away

\------------------------------------------------------  
“Why are you walking way!” Clark yelled

“Quiet” Nova Said   
\------------------------------------------------------ 

“So you're just going to walk away now! Run away because you don't want to take responsibility!” selena Yelled at the man who was walking way 

“Miss Kyle I think that it's better to give it time” Alfred suggested 

“Alfred is been almost a month! Bruce acts like Dick doesn't exist. You saw what he did last week!” Selena exclaimed

“Miss Kyle Maybe we should call Mister Allen.” Alfred suggested 

“Alfred you are a genius!” Selena said, walking to the other room.

“Thank you Miss Kyle b-”

“A-Alfred can i have some water?” Dick said leaning into the room 

“Of cores Master Richard” Alfred Said walking towards the kitchen 

“Alfred Why do you call me richard?” Dick asked as he sat to the table 

“Well isn't that your name?” Alfred asked 

“Yes, but Mami used to call me Dick she would only call me Richerd when I was in trouble.” Dick explained taking a sip of water

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What does ‘Mami’ mean?” wonder woman asked 

“It means Mommy” Nova said  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Would you like me to call you Master Dick?” Alfred asked

“Yes Please” Dick said 

(With Selena) 

“Barry! Thank god you answered!” Selena said into the phone

“Is everything ok selena?” Barry asked

“Yes everything is fine. I just wanted to ask you for something” Selena said 

“Ask away” Barry said 

“Could you possibly bring wally over on saturday if his parents are ok with it?” selena asked 

“I can ask why” barry said 

“I think that i have someone here who he would like to meet” Selena said 

(Saturday)

“Miss Kyle the door is for you” Alfred yelled down the hall 

“Ok thanks Alfred!” Selena called 

“Barry thanks for coming” selena said to the speedster standing in the doorway

“No problem, but does bruce happen to know about this?” Barry asked 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I forgot that this meeting had to stay a secret” Barry said to himself   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No he doesn't and i would like to keep it that way” selena explained

“Selena!” Wally said coming in from outside 

“Hi Wally” selena said kneeling down to hug the nine year old

“Uncle Barry said that I was going to meet someone?” Wally asked 

“Yes. Let's go meet him. Follow me.” Selena said 

The three walked up the stairs and down a long hallway. 

“Selena is he nice?” wally asked

“Yes he is.” selena said opening a big set of doors 

Though the doors were the second floor library. There sitting in one of the arm chairs was a small boy

“Dick” Selena called out 

“Y-yes” Dick answered 

“I would like you to meet two people. This is Wally and Barry” selena said while barry and wally stepped into view 

“Hi my name is Barry and this is my nephew Wally” Barry said kneeling down to Dicks level 

“H-hi my name is Dick.” Dick said 

“Ok Dick Im going to leave you and Wally to talk ok?” Selena said 

“Ok” Dick responded 

As soon as Barry and Selena leave wally starts to talk

“Hi my Name is Wally! But you already new that” Wally said

“Ya” dick said quietly 

“So what do you like to read?” Wally asked 

“I like to read Non-fiction most of the time” dick explained 

“Well I don't read much but I like to watch TV” Wally said

“You mean like the news? Alfred and Selena watch that” Dick asked 

“What. NO. The news is boring. I like science stuff and cartoons.” Wally said 

“I don't really watch TV. I read and do school stuff.” Dick explained 

“What grade are you in?” wally asked 

“Alfred Says that kids my age should be in first grade, but he says that i’m at a fourth grade level” Dick exsplanes 

“I'm in the fifth grade!” wally said excitedly 

“Where are you from?” Dack asked 

“I’m from cencal city. Ware are you from?” Wally asked 

“I'm from romania but i dont know were in romania” Dick explained 

“Thats cool! Do you know how to speak romanian?” Wally asked 

“Da, o iau” Dick said 

\---------------------------------------------  
“What did he say” Clark asked 

“Just listen” Nova said   
\---------------------------------------------

“What did you say” Wally asked 

“Yes, i can” Dick said again 

“cool lets good ask alfred if we can watch TV so i can show you what cartoons are!” wally said   
(hours Later)

“Wally we have to go” Barry said to the nine year old 

“But uncle Barry!” wally comaplend 

“Wally” Barry said 

“Can we come back soon?” wally asked

“Whele see” barry said 

“Bye Dick” Wally said 

“Bye” Dick said as wally walked out the door 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“And that is how Dick and Wally met” Nova said 

“I still can't believe that dick was the quiet when he was little” Clark said

\----------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Part #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hello welcome back! This is Memory 8/200. This is a shorter on as the next part will be long)

(Dick’s Mind)  
(June 8, 2026)  
(Memory #8)

“Ok now Dick is going to to meet Roy not the origiole but the clone” Nova explained

(Memory)

“Mister Queen” Alfred Said opening the door 

“Alfred Bruce called” Oliver explained 

“”Master Bruce is in his office. Oh why hello Mister Harper.” Alfred said 

“”Miss Kyle” Alfred Called 

“Yes Alfred?” Selena asked 

“Mister Queen and Mister Harper are here” Alfred said

“Ok” Selena replied 

“Oliver! Roy! How are you!” Selena asked 

“We are good. I here to see Bruce” Oliver explained 

“Do you mind if i take Roy to go and meet someone?” Selena asked 

“Not at all” Oliver says 

“Master Bruce is ready to see you Mister Queen” Alfred told Oliver 

“Ok thanks Alfred. Roy behave” Oliver told the ten year old 

“Ok” Roy responded as Oliver walked Todd’s Bruce’s office 

“Roy follow me” Selena said

Roy nodded 

Selena led the ten year old to Dicks room 

“Dick, Wally!” Selena said opening the door 

“Yes?” Dick answered 

“Dick this is Roy” Selena said 

“Hi” Roy said 

“Roy!” Wally yelled running up to Roy 

“Ok I’ll leave you three to play” Selena said shutting the door behind her 

“So what do you want to do?” Roy asks 

“Well Dick hasn't seen any Disney movies yet. We could watch them!” Wally said excitedly 

“Ok” Roy said finding somewhere to sit 

Wally put snow wight in the TV and went to sit next to Dick 

In the middle of the movie Dick was half asleep. Roy had moved to sit on the opacit side of Dick. 

By the end of the movie all three of them were asleep 

(Hours Later) 

“Roy, Wally, Dick!” Selena said opening the door 

“Boys” Selena said opting the door all the way 

They were all asleep on the bed. Dick was in the center and the two other Boys on the sides 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“And that is how Roy and Dick met” Nova Said 

“Roy Doesn't seem as angry as he is now” kaldur said 

“Roys anger does not show itself until he gets older”   
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Memory 8/?


End file.
